We, not me
by ChaoticIdol
Summary: Everyone told him he was quirkless, that he would never have a quirk of his own. Apparently they were all wrong. Izuku finds that out the hard way when One for All amplifies a hidden quirk, causing him to fuse with everyone he touches at random times. Now he has to deal with not only hero training, but a new training to keep from losing both his mind and his privacy. Fusion-Quirk


Something was wrong. The world looked different, like he (they) was seeing it from a new angle or another lighting. The ground beneath him was stable but his (their) legs weren't and it didn't take long for him (them) to fall to the ground, using a desk as a catcher. Something was whispering to him (them), something said that there was more than one person here. Wait…

He could feel it when he was ripped from the presence (it felt like raw strength and the crackling of a too close fire) and he felt empty. He was falling and falling until suddenly he stopped, and with it so did his body. The ground was lovely this time of year, he assumed. He was alone in his own mind now. Someone had been in his head with him.

He had felt their mind in his own, and he was sure they felt it back as it panicked in its new state. He glanced up from his position, eyes wide and mouth trembling as he noticed exactly who he had fused with. He was doomed. Bakugo's red eyes were cutting into his own and if it wasn't for the fact that he was exhausted he would be apologizing. Or running, running sounded great. The greenette, however, just flopped back down with a pant as he felt his sweat dripping off himself.

The classroom was silent as Izuku's breathing evened out and he had enough energy to at least look around himself from his lounging spot. He could see Iida and Momo trying to get the rest of the class under control, with the Baku-squad (as he had dubbed it) shouting out questions, concerned for both him and Bakugo. He couldn't see half of the class, but could hear their chatter, a low buzzing in his ear. Finally, he looked next to his own body, where he was surprised to find Uraraka, Shouto, and Shinsou already around him. He blinked and then with a surprising amount of effort for something as simple as speaking, he asked the million-dollar question.

"What happened?" He pushed out, letting Shouto's hand guide him into a sitting position, where he could breathe easier. Oh, that's where the rest of the class was.

"Izuku, you really don't remember?" Uraraka questioned, pressing her hand onto his forehead, a blush breaking out across his face at the closeness.

"I remember Bakugo and I getting into a discussion," He heard Shinsou scoff at the word 'discussion', "and then he grabbed my wrist and it was like I was in this state of mind where nothing made sense…And I can't remember beyond that."

He could see the look the three gave each other and he was almost intimidated by how in sync these three were right now. Nothing brought the class together like mother henning someone. Speaking of mother-henning, he could see Mina and Kirishima pestering the other oddity in the room right now. He could tell that Kacchan was not in the mood to talk, but at least he wasn't screaming at the others to back off, which was a testament to how rattled he must have been.

"Kacchan?" Izuku let out, the blonde stiffening at his nickname before whipping around to glare at him.

"Don't call me that. And what the hell was that, shitty Deku? You hid something again?" He was seething, but not enough to let off blasts. That was good, Izuku guessed.

"Honestly, Kac-Bakugo, I don't know! I swear, I wasn't doing anything on purpose! I'm just as surprised as you." He was proud of himself that he had only stuttered slightly.

"Tch."

"Class, sit down, now." Their homeroom teacher let out. Oh, he had forgotten that he had spectated the whole fiasco. He was sure he was going to get questioned after class.

After the students had settled down enough that Izuku could actually be helped into his seat, he was surprised to hear that the class was dismissed for the day. 'Oh, so guess not', he thought as both he and Bakugo were held back, the other shuffling out with whispering already becoming loud whooping and hollering down the hallway.

"Damn, always so loud." Their teacher muttered, before closing the door. He sat bodily into his seat, stapling his hands together with his eyes hovering over them to pierce both students with a hard gaze.

"So, tell me what happened. Who's quirk was that and why was it activated now?" He let out. Oh boy, his students were gonna be the death of him.


End file.
